


My Unrequited Love

by Lumina_pe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_pe/pseuds/Lumina_pe
Summary: Momo writes a letter to her best friend Nayeon. She gives Nayeon this letter before moving abroad. Momo never comes back to Korea, but she made sure to leave her feelings there.





	My Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Read something/saw something angst. So I decided to write something angst.

Well how are you today? Well your probably sad right? I've written a letter today. You know me, I barely write letters. But I hope you cherish this one. Am truly sorry for what am about to say. This letter will also include why, I decided to move away. I don't think I could ever come back, after what I am about to confess. So here I go. 

I know this is very unhealthy for me, but don't you realise how much I am hurting? Seeing you all happy because of her. Knowing your smiling because of her. Don't you see how much I've missed you? I miss our old good times, when it was only us two. I miss being the only one to make you smile. But don't we all know? Growing up can be the highest point of our lives. We're stuck like gum one day, and very far like the sky the other. When we hang out together with her, am invisible to you like wind. When you talk about Jeongyeon, I can't get rid of the bitter taste, in my tongue. You tell me so much about her, I feel like I could write a whole essay, on why you love your girlfriend. I've kept my feelings of you locked in my chest. You've friend zoned me so many times, I know I can never have a chance with you. I am afraid of us losing touch, but if we do lose touch. I hope the best for you and her. I prefer your happiness first then mine. My little heart will never forget about you. I know I should move on, but how could I? Everything I do will aways remind me of you. Am such an idiot. I will always love you, it doesn't matter if you don't feel the same. Because for me you'll always be my #1, my best friend, and my first crush. So I've decided to move away, because I could not bare it no more. I hope the best for you two.  
Sincerely- Hirai Momo your Best Friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Am sorry for making you guys go through this.


End file.
